SongFic : She Will Be Loved
by Hika-Roses
Summary: Petite songfic sans prétention inspirée de la reprise de la chanson She Will be Loved par Boyce Avenue. NaruSaku.


Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, tout ça tout ça...

De mon côté, je reviens de chez les morts avec un nouvel OS, une songfic plus précisément. Je le met en NaruSaku, même si il n'y a rien de bien explicite :)

Songfic : She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5 / reprise de Boyce Avenue que j'adore très très fort)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

* * *

"She Will Be Loved"

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

Elle est belle, ma Sakura, avec ses cheveux roses et ses grands yeux verts. Elle est belle, sa force physique incroyable, et celle de son caractère est indéniable. Elle est belle ma Sakura, c'est ce que je pense à chaque fois que je la vois. Ce que je pense ? Elle le sait, évidemment. Je suis son meilleur ami, elle sait bien ce que je pense d'elle. Enfin.. Si seulement...

Ma Sakura est amoureuse, mais pas de moi. Ma Sakura aime Sasuke, et l'ont pourrait croire qu'ils filent le parfait amour. Mais il suffit de s'approcher un peu, pour voir que la réalité est autre.

_**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more**_

Et combien de fois m'a-t-elle appelé en pleurs, en me suppliant de venir. Combien de fais j'ai pas quitté mon boulot, et sauté dans ma voiture pour aller la voir.. Ma Sakura, elle habite complètement à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais pour elle, je compte pas les kilomètres. Tu le sais ça, ma Sakura, que pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi.

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

Sasuke, moi, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance. Il est arrivé ici il y a peu, et est probablement déjà passé sur toutes les nanas de Konoha. Maintenant, on dit qu'il s'est posé avec Sakura, mais moi, je n'y crois pas... Je m'en fiche, de passer toutes mes journées au coins de la rue sous une pluie battante. A te surveiller, à vous surveiller. Et souvent, ça finit de la même manière. Le ton monte, dans le café où ils sont installés. Sakura finit par se lever, et quitte l'établissement. Est-ce la pluie, ou des larmes qui coulent sur tes joues, ma Sakura ? J'ai bien ma petite idée.

-"Tu veux.. Venir à la maison ?" Je lui demande.

Et elle sourit, ma Sakura. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

Dimanche soir. On frappe à ma porte. En soupirant, je me lève de mon plumard, et vais ouvrir. Et elle se tient là, ma Sakura, et elle a encore pleuré, parce que ses yeux verts brillent. Alors, encore une, fois, je l'accueille chez moi. Je la serre contre moi, et j'essuie les larmes qui coulent encore sur ses joues. J'ai jamais vraiment été doué en sentimental, et j'ai jamais su comment réagir, quand quelqu'un se mettait à pleurer face à moi. Mais j'ai vite appris, avec Sakura. Il ne faut rien dire. Il faut la serrer contre soi tout doucement, pour pas la briser ma Sakura. Parce qu'elle est forte et fragile à la fois. Elle est comme ça, ma Sakura. Il ne faut pas la lâcher, surtout pas. Il faut attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle décide de dire ce qui va pas.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**_

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You come anytime you want, yeah.**_

Encore une fois, c'est la même histoire. Elle a été trompée. Sasuke a dû trouver le cul de Tenten plus appétissant que le sien. Mais cette fois-ci, elle me le jure, c'est la dernière fois. Demain, elle reviendra récupérer ses affaires, et partira.

-"Je sais, pourtant, qu'en amour, il ne s'agit pas toujours d'arc-en-ciel et de papillons... Il faut faire des sacrifices, et moi, avec lui, j'en ai trop fait..." Qu'elle m'explique, la voix encore un peu tremblante. Moi, je me contente de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et ça la fait sourire. Et la voir sourire, ça fait battre mon coeur un peu plus vite.

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

Je m'en fiche, de passer toutes mes journées au coin de la rue sous une pluie battante. A te surveiller, à vous surveiller. Par la fenête de son appart, je vous vois. Vous semblez vous engueuler. Il t'empêche de lui mettre une gifle. Tu te débats. Il finit par t'embrasser. Tu ne réagis plus. Tu lui répond. Puis, brusquement, tu tournes la tête. Quelqu'un vient d'arriver, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke l'a eu, sa baffe. Tu pars. Je suis certain que tu as claqué la porte... Et la scène est la même. Est-ce la pluie, ou les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues. Moi, je le sais.

-"Viens à la maison..." Je dis, après que tu te sois serrée contre moi en sanglotant.

_**I know where you hide alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

Je te connais bien, Sakura. Je connais ton regard, celui que tu as quand tu es heureuse ou excitée. Je sais celui que tu as quand tu es amoureuse, quand tu es blessée. Les deux se ressemblent étrangement... Je sais cette manie que tu as de serrer les poings quand tu es anxieuse ou énervée. Je connais tes gouts. Je connais tes chansons préférées. J'aimerais te le dire, que je te connais par coeur, ma Sakura, mais ce que tu y répondrais, c'est que "un meilleur ami, ça sert à ça !" en souriant de toutes tes dents. Mais pour l'instant, tu pars. Tu rentre chez toi. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, mais la vérité, elle est ailleurs, ma Sakura.

-"Si tu tombes, saches que je serais là." Que je murmure, après que tu ais fermé la porte derrière toi.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

Ca tape à ma fenêtre, puis frappe à ma porte. Il est deux heures du matin, mais je sais qui c'est. Alors je vais ouvrir la porte, pour faire rentrer ma Sakura, et à nouveau la serrer contre moi. Elle a mal. Elle se sent abandonnée, par le mec qu'elle aimait. Mais ma Sakura, je serais toujours là pour elle. Ma Sakura, j'aimerais être plus qu'un ami pour toi.

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

Je m'en fiche, de passer toutes mes journées au coin de la rue sous une pluie battante. A te surveiller, toi, la fille au sourire brisé. Pour finir par te demander si tu veux rester un peu à la maison.

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Parce-que je serais toujours là pour toi.

* * *

Bon, je trouve que Naruto fait un peu pervers psychopathe violeur, là.

Mais ce n'était pas le but principal lorsque j'ai écrit cet OS. Sisi, j'vous jure.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait zizir !

A la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic très très nian-nian !


End file.
